


Consequences (artwork)

by ARTofOTK



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Art, Corporal Punishment, Digital Art, Discipline, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, OTK, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTofOTK/pseuds/ARTofOTK





	Consequences (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbuttsarebestbutts (lovely_bones_137)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bones_137/gifts).

_**Jake released his hold from his arm and just let go. Every swat earned a loud, pained yelp. Jake was sure he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.** _

This scene (and above quote) is from an ongoing fanfiction series called ["Consequences"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059359) by [redbuttsarebestbutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bones_137/pseuds/redbuttsarebestbutts), in which Jake and Terry form a non-sexual disciplinary relationship. I came across the first part about a year ago and I've been wanting to make art for it since then! So, finally, here it is! It's a little more detailed and realistic than what I've usually been doing, though I think I still struggled with their likenesses. Anyway, it was an exciting change to draw a left-handed spanker for once, ha! Also, Jake has such a spankable bottom, honestly... goes perfectly well with Terry's massive, paddle-like hand! ;) 

Please read and review the fic as well if you're interested... Been a while since it's been updated, so maybe the lovely writer could use some more encouragement! ❤

On another note, I started a DeviantArt account for all my spanking-related drawings! My gallery can be checked out [HERE!](https://www.deviantart.com/artofotk/gallery/)

[ ](https://vgy.me/u/JiOHNG)


End file.
